love him or SCREAM
by screamfan
Summary: Steph Valentine moves to Woodsboro on the night Casey Becker is killed. Stu becomes fascinated by her but worries what she will think if she finds out he's the ghost face killer she ran into on the night Casey Becker died which may cause problems for Billy and his "movie". RATED T FOR HORROR, SMUT ETC.
1. Chapter 1

Casey Becker lay on the floor not even bothering to fight. She knew she was about to die. She decided to take the ghost face mask off her attacker. She had to know who her killer was. She never in a million years expected it to be her ex-boyfriend Stu Macher.

Stu had let her take the mask off. It wouldn't affect him in any way if she knew who he was. He watched her eyes slightly widen when she saw his true face. He could tell she was hurt by what he had done. He held the knife above her for a moment, hesitating to actually kill her. It was too late for cold feet now. She had seen him. He brought the knife down on her again and again. After he and billy had hung her up they both separated and made a run for it.

Steph Valentine walked along the dark quiet road. It was only her second day living in Woodsboro and she had decided to go for a walk. It wasn't long before she had become lost though. There was too much country side and every time she thought she was getting closer to getting home, a dark lane or a pitch black field would show up.

*blood curdling scream is heard from a distance (Casey's mum) *

Suddenly a tall black shadowy figure ran straight into her, knocking her off her feet and straight on to her back. She felt the hard concrete connect with the back of her head and her vision had turned blurry. Steph looked up to see a tall ghost face staring down at her. She remembered that costume from last Halloween in her hometown. Considering it wasn't Halloween she was guessing this guy was a total maniac.

Stu watched Steph carefully. He had never seen such a pretty girl. Her green eyes blinked helplessly under her thick black eyelashes. She was pale and had full red lips. Her long brown hair was curled and big and bouncy. She was tiny but had a gorgeous figure. She wore skin tight black jeans, a bright pink low cut vest top and a denim jacket worn open. She was just so cool. Stu actually couldn't believe his luck that he had run into her. Reality started to set in though when he realised he was backing away from him. She was crawling on her back using her elbows to shuffle back. He could tell she was terrified.

Steph stared at the mask. She knew whoever this freak was behind the mask was fascinated by her. The way his head tilted to the side. He seemed to forget the bloodied knife. She was guessing that scream from earlier was something to do with him. He raised the knife slightly and Steph's eyes widened just like Casey's had.

*police sirens*

The masked maniac took off leaving Steph relieved. She watched as police cars whizzed by and luckily one of them stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

_The police took Steph home. If you're wondering why she isn't a suspect it's because she had no blood on her and the cops don't think a girl could have killed Steve and Casey. Steph didn't tell anyone she ran into the ghost face killer out of fear. She is starting to feel a bit freaked out now because she knows the killer saw her and she saw him. _

Steph was already in detention for not "asking" to go to the toilet. This school was so different from her old one. And the head teacher was an absolute PRICK. Giving her some lecture about how she was failing and today hadn't been a good start. She had enough on her mind than god dam history!. She was suspecting everyone as they walked past. She couldn't relax.

*BUMP*

Steph almost fell but strong arms kept her steady and pulled her close. She looked up to see a tall, blue eyed smiling guy. He was cute in a weird sort of way. She had seen him earlier in the day with his tongue down a gingery blonde girl's throat. It wasn't the most attractive sight.

"Woahh sorry my bad" he said, flashing a white smile. She stepped away from him. The bump had felt so similar to last night. His eyebrows raised but his smile stayed. "I'm sorry? Have I done something? Would hate to offend a beautiful girl" he said, winking. Steph rolled her eyes and relaxed. Definitely NOT a killer. Just a player. "No you didn't do anything. Could you help me find my next class? I'm so lost and if Himbry finds out I'm late to this class I'm in detention AGAIN". He shook his head laughing, while checking her timetable. "Got himbry on your back already. Don't worry. Everyone does. You have film class next…with meeee…..I'm Stu by the way". "I'm Steph Valentine". He put his arm around her while they walked to film class. Steph didn't shove him away though. He was the only person who had bothered talking to her, even if it was only for her ass and tits.

Later: _Billy and Stu are having a disagreement. _

"Dude you don't understand! This girl is hot! Plus she's into horror films, she takes film studies AND she laughs at my jokes!" Stu said like a love sick puppy. Billy frowned. "Are you forgetting this is the girl you run into last night? She could ruin everything if she finds out who you are! If you break up with Tatum, Sid won't come to your party and this whole thing gets ruined cause of one stupid slut!" Stu narrowed his eyes. "Alright alright! I won't break up with Tatum. But Valentine gets to come to the party! After Tatum dies I could use some fun" he said rubbing his hands together. Billy shook his head. "Fine. But if she gets in the way she's dead!".

Randy comes up behind them both with Steph. "I have found a horror film fan that is a girl" said randy, presenting Steph like she was some new toy. Stu watched her blush slightly. "I found her first randy". "Urmm….are you single Stu? No I don't think you are. Not that I'm just hanging round to date you!" Randy added quickly. Billy muttered something under his breath. Steph made it out to be like he has a chance. "If that's what I am to both of you then I think you may be disappointed. I have never slept with anyone. See you Stu….Randy…and guy I don't know" said Steph quickly walking off.

Randy scurried after his nerd friends and Billy and Stu were left alone again. "Dude she can't die! She's a virgin!" said Stu worried. Billy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Well you better hope she doesn't find out or you better find a way to fuck her just in case she does find out". Stu tidied up his shirt. "Well I'm hoping I don't have to KILL her Billy boy. But no worries. She won't be a virgin for long. Although I do kind of like that about her. Makes her different. It's like I have my own Sidney. Except I don't want to kill her". Billy gave him a warning look.

*Stu walking home*

Stu just didn't get old Billy boy. Sidney was a sweet chick. But then again what were Stu's motives for the murders? He doesn't really have any. He just loves playing scary movies. He loved the fear on the girls' faces. He loved how powerful he felt. He loved the fight and the chase. His thoughts were cut quickly when he saw one of Steven Orths jock friends take a punch at Steph valentine.

Steph tried fighting back but she was no match for the jock who slammed her to the floor. Clearly guys in Woodsboro didn't like being turned down. Quickly Stu grabbed the jock from behind and flung him back. The jock turned out to be Ben Willis. He had a history with hitting girls. "Macher why don't you just stay out of this you fuckrag" said Ben. Stu smirked. "Shouldn't you be inside Willis? Locked doors, closed windows. Don't want to end up like Steve now do we?". Ben Willis shuddered at the thought of his fellow football player being gutted and he took off while giving some lip to Stu.

Stu knelt down by Steph whose lip was bleeding. Her eyes were teary but she was half smiling. "I'm so glad you came" she said. Stu was filled with anger. How dare anybody hurt her? He didn't like seeing her hurt and helpless. He knew Ben Willis would be getting a visit soon from ghost face.

He helped Steph up to her feet. "Let's get you home. You don't live too far right?" Steph shook her head. "Stu. I need to tell you something. I just don't know how you're going to react". Stu froze. Shit! Thoughts swarmed around his head. _She thinks it's me. Billy is going to kill her. Oh my god_. "Stu I ran into Casey Becker's killer last night when I was walking home. I think it was that jock guy! The way he knocked me to the floor is just like the ghost face guy". Stu relaxed but still had to play along. "What's ghost face?" he was almost laughing at how innocent he came across. "It's a Halloween costume. The killer is wearing a costume. That's not important though! I think I should go to the police and tell them. And maybe tell them about the jock".

Stu shuddered at the thought of police. He knew that big stupid Ben Willis would mention how Stu had vaguely threatened him. It was time to make Steph scared "that jock is Ben Willis. He's way too stupid to plan a murder Steph. And the police are complete assholes. They will suspect anyone. If you go and tell them that you saw the killer last night they will arrest you for not coming in sooner". Steph bit her lip nervously which made Stu even crazier for her. "Your right. Please don't tell anyone Stu!" she cried. Stu pulled her into a hug. Her tears and blood from her lip rubbed off on to his shirt but he didn't care. "I'm not going to say anything. I promise" he whispered.

Steph couldn't deny how good this hug felt. Strong arms holding her close and he smelt so good. He smelt of mint and aftershave. She remembered he had a girlfriend and pulled away. "I'm going to get home. Thanks for everything Stu". Stu linked her arm. "No no. I'm going to take you home, make sure your safe and sound and then I will leave you, okay?". Steph shook her head. "No! What about you? You can't walk home alone". Stu laughed. "I'm totally fine. I'm so buff, I got myself covered girl!". Steph giggled and agreed to let him walk her home. "Hey! Isn't Ben Willis the name of that psycho fisherman in 'I know what you did last summer'" she asked. Stu shook his head. "Oh god! If we ever have a film night together I am not watching that shit" said Stu shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! **** Sorry I haven't updated. I have had a case of writers block and just can't think of anything. I'm actually surprised I had reviews hehe! Didn't expect any so thank you for that 3 **

Steph Valentine sat on her sofa all cuddled up watching 'The Hills have Eyes' with a bowl of popcorn. Sometimes Steph really didn't understand herself. One minute she was begging her parents not to leave her home alone in case the killer gets her and then when they actually leave she puts on the most disturbing film she's ever seen.

Although she was disgusted by the film and it creeped her out with all the graphic and sexual violence, she was still fascinated by the cannibals. The way they moved, how they survived and basically just how animal-like they were.

*JUMP SCENE*

Steph's popcorn toppled off her lap and all over the floor. She really didn't know why that jump scene still caught her off guard. she rolled her eyes and went to get the hoover.

*RING RING- RING RING- RING RING*

_PHONECALL: _

Steph: Hello?

Voice: Hi there

Steph: Hi…..Can I help you with something?

Voice: You can.

Steph: like what?

Voice: Guess!

Steph: I'm not in the mood for games so I suggest you tell me what you want.

Voice: Is that so?

Steph: I'm watching a movie right now so I'm kind f busy.

Voice: Do The hills have eyes always make you jump like that?

Steph hangs up.

Back door in the kitchen swings open

Steph ran to the closet ubder the stairs. She clutched the phone to her chest, heavily panting. She was shaking terribly and she could hear the mysterious phone caller's footsteps in the house.

RING-RING

Suddenly the closet door flung open revealing the ghostface killer with his knife. He lunged at Steph but she dodged, crawling through his legs. Even though it was the same person she run into on the night of Casey Becker's death, he didn't seem the same. Before he just seemed dazed by her. This time he had one mission. He wanted to kill her.

She ran out of the house, not even looking back. She could see Stu and tatum and randy across the street. "HELP! HELP ME PLEASE". She ran into Stu's arms while tatum and randy frowned. Stu stroked stephs hair trying to calm her down. "hey! Woahh….what the fuck is going on". Tatum punched Stu in the arm. "oh so you know the hot new girl?!". Steph was crying uncontrollably. "the killers in my house! She tried to kill me! Please we need to call the police". Stu frowned. Tatum snapped out of her jealousy and hugged the girl she hardly knew. "ok ok. Calm down. I'll go call my brother. Randy, stu stay with her".

The police came, searched Stephs house and just found signs of a struggle but no killer. She is with her parents with police watching her house.

Stu and billy are on there way to sids house to have there fun.

"why the hell did you go after steph billy?". Stu couldn't hide his anger. He didn't want Billy anywhere near Steph. Billy just smirked. "relax Stu. I wanted to see if she could out run the killer. Which she can! I had no intention of killing her" he lied.

Stu couldn't help how he felt. He wanted to murder Billy for scaring Steph like that. Stu started to worry. Were his feelings for Steph ruining his and Billy's movie? Or were these feelings making him see that this whole idea was crazy and sick? He was so confused.


End file.
